Fire Meets Gasoline
by Fary-Lizbeth12
Summary: A/N: Clarke and Bellamy finally decide to admit to themselves what they've hid all along. Set in Human Trials. Rated M for Coarse Language and mini Lemon


**A/N: Hey fanfictioneers this is my first ever Bellarke from the 100 TV series one shot, I am super excited to be writing this because I love this TV series especially Bellamy and Clarke they need to be together but here is my first one shot. Set in the Episode Human Trials**

**Rated M for Coarse Language and mini Lemon**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Meets Gasoline<strong>

**~Bellarke~**

As the fire crackle in the night sky, Bellamy was wide awake while the two girls he cared about most were sleeping peacefully, he glanced up at Octavia and he smiled seeing his sister again brought his heart joy and relief all at once. Once he looked over at Clarke suddenly he wasn't sure how he felt. She was beautiful but they were so different, he tough and very perceptive and she was very feisty and stubborn. They may have clashed those weeks back or maybe even months but they made one hell of a team. He did have to admit that Clarke Griffin was attractive, her blond curly locks and pinks cheeks. Any guy would be lucky to have her, Finn had her but Bellamy wanted her too secretly. He admits he snuck a few glances her way when she wasn't looking and he enjoyed her company. When he looked again from her heaving chest to her illuminated face her eyes slowly fluttered open her green piercing eyes looking at him smiling,

"Last time I saw you, you were closing the drop ship doors up."

She was about to say something like a true apology then Bellamy cut her off

"It had to be done."

She sat up slowly and stretched out suddenly she stood up and made her way towards the woods

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta go to the washroom." She said

"I'm letting you go alone princess."

"Fine." She huffed

He got up and followed behind, once they were deep in the forest enough so Bellamy can see Octavia from afar and hear Clarke from the walking distance he stood in protective stance. Once minutes passed everything seemed quiet, maybe too quiet. He turned and saw Clarke was gone.

"Clarke.' He hissed

He looked to where she stood once he turned she popped out whispering

"BOO!" She laughed

Bellamy looked at her and grinned playfully

"Real scary Princess, but don't do that I can't lose you again."

"So you do care." She smiled

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about Princess."

"Bellamy, look me in the eye and tell me you don't care, because I'm not gonna pretend that the way you looked at me when I woke up was fake and the way you hugged me earlier today was nothing and I'm not gonna ignore that the way you look at me is some form of-

Then Bellamy did one thing he never thought he had the chance to do and kissed her making her stop and shut up. Once he pulled away, he breathed shallowly. Clarke just looked at him in adoration as he leaned against a tree.

"Fine, I do care about you but it shouldn't matter you're in love with Finn and he's in love with you."

"First off I don't love him, I barely know him and second I do care." She said stroking his cheek

Bellamy turned away and Clarke forced him to look at her

"Stop hiding your true feelings." She said

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face, she pulled back sad and started walking back towards Octavia and the fire but Bellamy pulled her back and kissed her with all his might, grabbing at her waist. She smiled into the kiss and grabbed at his curly locks. It felt as if the gasoline that had leaked to their already ignited fire that had just gotten bigger, there was always something there between them but now they finally unveiled in each other. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, he spun them so she was pinned between him and the tree. Their lips were like fire on water, very hot and dangerously good. He reached under her shirt feeling the bra covered breast, she moaned quietly. She reached down between them and played with the hem of his shirt, he pulled away from her lips and removed his jacket along with his shirt. She felt the outlines of the muscles and moaned as he groaned. He started nipping at her neck and he reached for her jacket and she shrugged it off, and Bellamy's hand moved to her shirt covered breast as he kneaded it. She clawed at him back making him groan into her mouth. He decided to take it another step farther and slip his tongue into her mouth and they continued fighting for dominance. She reached for her own shirt and removed it joining the pile of clothes already forgotten. He started trailing his kisses to her neck and slowly moving her bra strap kiss her shoulder. Bellamy felt nervous suddenly her body fit perfectly with his but what about their people I mean if they get together it can cloud each others judgment and someone could get hurt.

"Fuck,I can't do this." He groaned huskily

Bellamy pulled back and set her down, she picked up her belongings and put them on slowly, once she was done she turned to Bellamy who looked at her in all the adoration in the world and he leaned down and kissed her again.

"I don't know what this is but I like it, it makes me feel like I have something to live for." He admitted

"Bellamy, we can't hide this attraction now that we know it exist."

"I'm not worried about that it's more Finn I'm worried about he's out there looking for you and he's hell bent on that, we can't tell him about this. He'll be hell bent on killing me instead."

"Finn has Raven he shouldn't even be in love with me."

"Clarke are you that blind, the day you disappeared was the day he went off the rails."

"Then I'll talk to him." She said holding Bellamy's hands

"I think it's just better forget we ever made out or looked each others way."

"Bellamy stop."

"Why?"

"Because I need you the most right now." She admitted her green eyes burning into his

As much as he could admit it, he did need her too.

"Can we just figure this out in the long run right now I just need you." She said

He leaned forward and kissed her once more forgetting Finn, the grounders, and everything else that hunted them in the dark all they knew is that they needed each other to survive on earth.


End file.
